The Final World
by Tiemiosho
Summary: Yusuke and Hiei team up on what seems like a matter of basic security. What they believe to be a minor threat to Makai becomes a fullblown war of a huge moral dilemma for all three worlds, and the entire team is caught right in the middle of it.
1. A Foreshadowed Disaster

**Hello again, and sorry. I promise, this will be my final attempt at this story. What happened was the previous characters never fitted with the story, so I altered the story, reduced the OCs and their role, so the canon characters keep their own glory. So...disclaimer. I own only the copyright of the names Mogen, the characters Takashi, Washi'go, Kurochi, Ois, and any other minor OCs that might pop up in this fanfic. Enjoy!**

"Kumochi-sama, don't--"

"Don't you see, Washigo-kun?" The tall dark old man leaned back in his red velvet chair as a small boy no older than 10 observed him working on the laptop. "If I sell the shop and the hotel, I can exchange that money and set up in a different country."

"Which country? And if you sell it all, where will I live?" Washigo plopped down on the floor, trying to brush the dirt off his old t shirt.

"Nowhere that I care about," Kumochi replied coldly.

"Aw, c'mon, Kumochi-san." A voice called from the kitchen. "We've worked off our asses getting you rich. Little Washigo-kun risked his life lifting off rich bastards, and he'd be maggot chow in a garbage dump if I didn't step in every now and then when punk rats tried to mug him. I want my share of the dough before you go anywhere, and I'm sure Washigo-kun wants his half, too."

"What are you talking about, Takashi-san?" Kumochi turned in his seat. "I would be getting the greater half, since I gave you food and a roof over your heads."

Takashi left the kitchen and walked into the room. The raven hair chopped short, baggy clothes, and the leather jacket, Takashi was your everyday street punk. Raising a heavily calloused hand, Takashi pointed at the well-groomed tall buisiness man. "Correction, sir: If it weren't for you, lil' Washi and I could find some other sort of hideout, even if it wasn't as gussied up as your little abandoned hotel. I am the one who kept people's mouths shut, Washigo-kun alive, and you out of the tank! Washigo-kun has done most of the work and the hazardous stuff, so you give him half, and I get half of your half." Takashi smirked, leaning back into one of Kumochi's sofas.

"Get off my furniture, you alley rat," The old man yelled. "I'm the one calling all the shots!" He pointed threateningly at his fighter.

Takashi scoffed, conspicuously rubbing against and coughing on his couch. "Not anymore. I'm putting my foot out of this goddamn 'business' and gettin myself a life."

"Please, Takashi-kun!" Washigo stood up and approached Takashi. "With your criminal record, you could never hold down a job!"

"Worry about your own shitty life, 'kay kid? That's how you ended up in Kumochi's spider den in the first place! Besides, I already found me a sweet job at some private investigation joint."

"You're bluffing..." Kumochi growled. Takashi's smirk made him inwardly panic. "Please...I have an offer."

"Hit me with it!"

* * *

"So what exactly are you doing here, Hiei?" Yusuke asked impatiently. "I thought you had some special assignment in Makai." 

"That's what I'm here for. Makai and Reikai want to have peace, right?"

"Duh," Yusuke replied. "Just spit it out before you lose me."

Hiei sighed, leaning back into Yusuke's extra beanbag. "I'll try not to hurt your delicate brain. When you fought King Yamado to keep him from turning Ningenkai into Netherworld, it turns out that Yamado had made the original Netherworld out of a place much like Ningenkai. After King Yama defeated him, they turned it into some purgatory instead of restoring it to its original. Don't ask me why. Anyhow, someone's trying to do something with the Netherworld and King Yama wants to keep that from happening. So Makai decided to 'volunteer' me to search out the Netherworld freaks."

"That's lovely," Yusuke said. "How long have you been working on it?"

"I'm starting on it in a week," Hiei sighed with dread of the thought.

"Hmm." A dirty thought came to Yusuke's mind. "That'll give you plenty of time to give some sweet goodbyes to your lady!" He instantly regretted that from the look on Hiei's face. "Not going well with Mukuro?"

"No. She isn't my bitch or anything sick like that!" Hiei answered truthfully. "Nothing's going on." Absolutely nothing.

"Aw, c'mon, Hiei!" Yusuke gingerly got up to fix the tea. "I mean-- once you get past the fact she has only half a face, Mukuro's kinda hot!"

Hiei remained silent as Yusuke went into the kitchen. _You have it far too easy, detective. You're a newlywed, you know haw to approach most people without pissing them off, or rather, having them piss you off. You're happy and lucky to be able to take everything at face value and not worry about it--_ Hiei caught himself and immediately shook the monologue from his head.

SPLASH!

"Damn!" Yusuke's eyes teared up in pain at the spilled boiling water splashed all over him. "They gotta make better lids on these kettles! Shit, this hurts!" He had his shirt halfway off racing for the bathroom when two red eyes appeared inches from his.

"GAH! Hiei!" Yusuke instantly yanked down his scalding t shirt, jumping back a meter. "Ever heard of personal space?" His face turned bright red.

"I can track the Netherworld radicals, but their powers are too strong against demon energy." Hiei replied, completely indifferent to Yusuke's fit.

_Okay, that was out of the blue..._ Yusuke thought before sighing. "Not even your dark dragon flame thingy will work?"

"They have legions of dragons; in fact, most of them _are_ dragons!" Hiei growled.

"Yeez!" Yusuke felt a slight twinge up his spine. "You do your research!" He pondered for a moment. "So... you want me to use my spirit energy?"

Hiei nodded. "You have powers completely unique to you."

Yusuke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

It didn't feel good. Not at all. A sort of energy, like constant electric shocks through her skin. She spread her hands out in front of her face. Two gold rings. A band on the left hand, a moderately expensive diamond ring on the right. The hands wearing them were soft and rosy. A twitch ran through them abruptly as she felt another shock. 

"What's going on?" Kayko massaged her hands. "I've felt a little odd since a bit before Yusuke came back from Makai, but this is terrible!" Scary thoughts ran through her mind, like brain tumors an seizures. She violently shook her head. "No! I can't think like that! I'm fine..."

"Who you talking to?" Kayko spun around to look at Shizuru, who eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just thinking..." Kayko dried her hands before the girls left the bathroom. The mall was packed with valentines shoppers, the normally gray marble bright red and pink with cheap paper, plastic hearts and cupids. Every candy store inside was filled with high school girls getting chocolates for their crushes. Recalling her own past with Valentines day, Shizuru turned the other way towards the more neglected stores.

"You've been acting odd lately, kid." Shizuru said. "You're sending out weird vibes."

"What do you mean?" Kayko looked up from staring at the tiles.

Shizuru couldn't understand nor explain it. Her senses made it seem as if she was talking to Kurama or even Yusuke instead of Kayko. Ironically enough, it made absolutely no "sense". "Nothing..." She didn't want to freak her friend out.

"Oh!" A small boy bumped into Kayko.

"Sorry," he said before running along again. His dirty striped shirt and old worn-out sneakers made him look even filthier than he really was.

"God," Shizuru muttered. "Those little kids are so stupid. Bump into something and go sprinting off again. And does he even _hose_ himself?"

Something felt wrong. Kayko rubbed her hands, and they felt naked and empty. "My rings!" She looked at her hands. Both rings were gone. Yusuke had worked so very hard to get them for her.

Shizuru spun to face the retreating boy. "Pickpocket!" She sprinted after him. "Get back here!" The boy sped up, flying out an exit.

"Dammit kid, you don't want to deal with me!" She followed him to a large alley just beyond the parking lot. In a stroke of luck, the boy's foot caught in the grill of a drain. "Gotcha!" Shizuru leapt and grabbed the boy. Her face fell as she saw one of the rings, Kayko's engagement ring, slip out of his hands and towards the drain. "No!" She released him to make a swipe for the ring. By then, it already fell through.

"Shizuru!" Kayko caught up and found the boy retreating as Shizuru frantically reached into the grills, spaced barely wide enough for her to push her arm through. "Did it..?" A chill through her body. A knot in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Kayko." Shizuru pulled her arm back in defeat. "The engagement ring fell down the drain."

"No!" Kayko fell on her knees and reached into the drain. "Yusuke went through so much to get that for me!"

Shizuru looked at her friend sadly and cautiously. "It's gone-"

"Oh!" Kayko gasped. "I got it!" Sure enough, she pulled out the diamond ring, covered in mud.

"What?" Shizru couldn't even even touch the bottom, and her arm was much longer than Kayko's. She stood up and leaned over to see.

"Wait! He's still got my wedding ring!" Kayko gasped. She jumped to her feet, starting to run, but Shizuru stopped her.

"We'll get security, maybe the police if we have to. They'll do a better job. You saw what almost happened to your engagement ring."

Kayko hesitated anxiously, then slowly nodded.

A corner away, a small 10 year old boy sighed in relief as he watched the two women walk back inside the mall.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Now for Takashi's, Washigo's and Kurochi' names:**

**Takashi (Tah-kaw-shii) is a popular boys name. I think it means roughly "Tall Warrior" **

**Kumochi (Koo-Mow-chi) is a name I formed myself meaning "spider blood" **

**Washigo means "Eagle"...I think... I'm not a Japanese expert. It's pronounced "Wash-go" with barely the hint of using the "i."**


	2. Farewells

**What's this? Tiemiosho writing a _serious_ fanfic? Tiemiosho _updating_? What happened! Well, folks, my humor has dried away as I wandered in misery contemplating the meaning of life. I'm so pathetic. I've hung around in the forums a lot, of course bitching at sues and bashers. Then I realized I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, and slumped my way back to writing and, well, here I am.**

Hiei carefully searched through the chest, shoving aside the piles of cloth, and the occasional weapon. He needed to travel as light as possible. A short sword, a spare katana . . . At long last, he pulled out a gray cloak, and a well-crafted dagger. Opals protruded from the delicate round hilt of the silver weapon. A token of his status, crafted by the best of Makai's silver smiths. After stashing the dagger in his boot, Hiei stood, throwing on the hoodless cloak . That was all he needed.

Other than the futon and plain chest, Hiei's room lacked furnishing, as he wasn't into decorating. He liked to think he had no home. No roots. Denial was the only escape from the past, but it was no doorway to the future.

Leaving the room, the empty hallway gave Hiei a bit of relief. There was something he never liked about every passerby. The stares they gave him, as if they already knew everything they needed to know about him. In truth, Hiei was far too complex for even himself to understand. No one truly understood him; no one had bothered to try. Not even he. Except...

The opening doors bathed him in light as he left the hall and stepped into the Makai wilderness. Hiei still preferred the comforts of darkness. No one could see him, and he didn't need to be disgusted by the sight of some lowlife. He shielded his eyes for a moment, adjusting them to the not-quite-so-dark Makai. It had suddenly become a different world. The trees were greener, the grass was longer. In short, everything he had come to live with had dissapeared under a thick layer of moss.

As he walked into the scattered forest, Hiei caught a glimpse of his former lord. Mukuro stood atop the massive insect-shaped contraption of the Makai guard, scanning the horizon. He wondered what exactly she thought of him. He felt some sort of strange connection with her, though he still wasn't quite sure what exactly it was. Did she feel the same way for him? Had she just used him for her own power all along?

Hiei stopped short in his tracks. Why did he even care? He pulled the dagger from his boot, admiring it. Actually admiring it. He sighed, and glanced up at Mukuro, almost afraid to blink. For whatever reason, he was absorbed in her, studying her. Slowly closing his eyes, Hiei again faced the path. A peaceful smile almost formed. Almost. The corners of his mouth twitched, then finally rested as he opened his eyes once more.

Hiei had become himself again, wearing the trademark cold glare. At that moment, he realized he couldn't go back.

* * *

It had been a while since Yusuke had been here; over a year, now. He didn't expect to come back so soon, and already he could barely recognize the place! There was a new and unfamiliar serenity, now. It sure helped that there wasn't all this war or power struggle. Once every four years or so, it would come back with the next tournament to keep things from growing too dull. Yusuke couldn't think of anything better. Even then, though, he would be missing something. 

He took a deep breath; the fresh air no longer had the thick stench of corpses, but rather a earthy odor that made him gag. Yusuke still wasn't all-out for the great outdoors.

He finally reached his destination, a clearing. What was once merely an ugly rocky field was covered in a mosaic of well-tended square gardens.

"I didn't expect you to return so soon," Yusuke heard a familiar voice as he approached the other end of the garden.

"It's just a visit. I have a little errand here, and thought I'd stop by."

"Ha! So you couldn't take the time to pay your old man a visit unless you were just passing by, anyway?"

"Ohh..." Yusuke clenched his teeth with a wince, halting briefly before advancing again. " Cut me some slack! I still need to get used to the whole father-son thing," He said, finally reaching the end of the garden and kneeling before the tomb.

"Well, I guess I'm mostly to blame for that." Raizen admitted gravely. "I would have liked to get to know you better, before..."

"I know," Yuske sighed, smiling grimly. "Same here." The garden became silent. The former detective got to his feet, remembering a saying from his mom. "Howling at the moon," he muttered. "You always want the thing you can never get."

"Master Yusuke!" Yusuke looked up from Raizen's grave. The voice belonged to one of the monks, loyally serving Raizen, even in his death.

"Hey, thought I'd stop by," Yusuke waved. "How are things?"

The monk smiled warmly. "I've never seen Makai thriving like this. Your father would have been proud of you."

Yusuke returned the smile. "I know. He's proud of all of us."

"So you hear him, too?" The monk slowly approached Yusuke, his face brimming with pride. "Like Raizen's still watching over his kingdom. He speaks to me sometimes. Mostly about you."

Yusuke blinked, suddenly realizing. He took a quick step back.

"Master Yusuke?" The monk halted, his smile fading.

"Well, I-I've got an errand to do and I stopped by just to say hello." Yusuke backed away, speaking as fast as he could in order to leave sooner.

"Well," The monk looked confused. "I hope you visit often."

"Oh, yeah!" Yusuke gave a nervous chuckle, still backing away. "You can count on that. Well, see ya!" With that, Yusuke made a quick retreat.

* * *

There he was, a free spirit. Out of the corner of her eye, Mukuro caught a brief glimpse of Hiei. He was anchored to nothing; he would never say he was leaving, much less give a farewell. She could understand that. Hiei had spent the greater part of his life alone. He had no obligations to his family. But what really surprised Mukuro was that Hiei always was looking out for his sister. The ice maiden she had seen in his memories. Sometimes he would use his Jagan eye for hours at a time. When asked, he never told his colleges what he was looking for. But she could take a guess. 

The former demon lord smiled in amusement. Hiei didn't admit much, but it was cute how he would try to hide even the most obvious facts. He cared for his sister. He cared for his friends. Yes, he _did_ have friends. His "soft spots" were out in the open. No getting around that.

An explosion. That was the only thought in her mind as her head snapped to the right. She couldn't see it, but felt energy like she had never known or even heard of before. Not an army of demons. No. Something much, much more ancient.


	3. Prelimenaries

**Kaillinne arami: Guess you're in luck, since I'm starting the chapter with Washigo, anyway! ;D**

**Stratusfear: Thanks for the concrit. I definately need some. Dumb uploader thing stole my lovely lines I made between scenes, but I fixed it now. (Memo to T: Always put in lines _after_ loading the document.)**

Washigo studied the ring. A simple wedding band, about 10-karat. Not worth even one of Kumochi's fancy dinners. Was this the best he could do? He could never crawl back to his boss with something so insignificant like that. The diamond ring, maybe, but he had lost it. His last two days were spent gathering courage; now was the time to prove his mettle.

The boy pocketed the ring, sighed and absently stared down the corridor. Kumochi's hotel. It had been abandoned for decades, so he got a nice place at a cheap price. Crystal chandeliers running down the hallway and mirrors along the wall brightened the hotel. It didn't seem to suit a man like Kumochi.

Washigo took his time pulling on his indoor shoes. The velvet carpet, the warm air, the tin ceiling filled him with dread. His stomach knotted tightly as the boy stepped out of the foyer.

"Your dragon was sent to Makai. I'm terribly sorry." Washigo glanced at one of the doors; he could hear voices behind it. With a deep breath, he tiptoed beside the door, pressing his ear to the crack.

"You low-class demon. You should know that she regularly feeds on creatures like you."

"Y-yes, sir." It was Kumochi's voice. Washigo almost cracked a smile at hearing his master squeaking like a mouse. What halted it was the odd nature of the conversation.

"Don't lie. You knew she was the ancient dragon. You took those powers for yourself, and made her believe she was the last one, instead of leading her home, like you had agreed. You will be remembered as the demon who deceived Lasiif. She has existed longer than even Flom. I believe the moment you meet her ladyship will be your last." The voice ran chills through Washigo's spine. He spoke loudly, sternly, but with calmness. What a deep voice it was!

A silence followed, and in shock, Washigo threw his body against the wall, gaping at the door. A tall man slipped trough the solid wood. His gray hair receded, allowing a depression in his forehead filled with water. The liquid sloshed in his head as he the boy. "A kappa," Wasigo dared breathe. Without a second glance, the monster looked ahead and walked straight through the opposite wall, black robes floating in his wake.

Washigo's clattering knees disappeared. His body slid down the wall as he gasped for air. Although Kumochi acted quite vicious, he never considered he was a demon! What was that creature going to do when Washigo wasn't useful anymore? He hugged his knees, beginning to cry. Where was Takashi? Just when he needed a friend most?

Without warning, Kumonchi threw open the door, and Washigo involuntarily let out a yelp.

Time seemed to slow, as if it took thousands of years for Kumochi's head to turn to face the boy, who try as he might, could not will his body to move. As if someone had switched the speed dial, the old man's pupils dilated unnaturally quick. "Boy!" He yelled furiously.

Washigo whimpered, trembling against the wall. The demon strode towards him, pulling from his vest pocket a grotesque rusted dagger.

"You know, for a B-class, you should consider hiding your energy a bit better. Especially if you have a bounty on your head. Talk about neon lights." Kumochi spun on his feet, weapon at the ready. The frightened Washigo glanced behind the demon.

The voice belonged to a young man, about ten years younger than Takashi, and standing almost as tall. Reddish hair, combed and sculpted into a grease hairstyle perched on the hero's head.

"Who are you, another human?" Kumochi snarled at the guest. "A bounty hunter for these traitors." His wrinkled face shriveled into a hideous scowl. It didn't even fase the young man.

He cleared his throat and pressed a thumb to his chest. "I am Kazuma Kuwabara, spirit detective." In a flamboyant gesture, he pointed at Kumochi. "You, sir, are under arrest!"

"Oh, am I?" The demon sneered. His waxy creases formed into a much more frightening shape. "Under what charge, may I ask?"

"I'll tell you what charges," Kuwabara frowned. "Causing mischief, organizing crime in the human world, harming humans, and a lot of other previous convictions you still have to do time for!" Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword. "Looks like I came just in time, before you committed something else!" He declared, noticing Washigo.

Kumochi turned his back against Washigo. "I'd like to see a human bounty hunter arrest me."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "I guess you've never heard of Urameshi when he was still human." He muttered before pointed back at Kumochi. "But if you're not going without a fight, fine! I'll just have to drag you to spirit world myse-!" Kuwabara blinked. He just realized this would be tougher than he thought.

Washigo gasped as he looked more carefully at Kumochi. Tarantulas covered his arm, even more crawling from his pockets and sleeves.

"Oh," Kuwabara cleared his throat, eyes on the tarantulas. "Botan wasn't kidding when she said, 'spider lord!'"

Kumochi's lip curled. Without another word the tarantulas leaped.

"Demon." Washigo's eyes became blurs. Admittingly, so did the fighters'. When they finally caught up, Kumochi's spiders laid in a pile of corpses at Kuwabara's feet. A woman stood between the men; god knows how she got there.

Her gray hair reached the floor, tangled in her ragged cloak. Her face seemed beyond age. A kami.

Kumochi's normally gray skin turned white. He collapsed, crying out in fear.

"Vile demons, unable to think beyond their own selfish desires. No different than humans. We have spent a milenia in exile. Your selfishness cost us fifteen years of precious time. And you your life."

Washigo screamed witnessing his master turning to dust before his eyes. Kuwabara stood speechless. A powerful B-class in Ningenkai. Disintegrated, just like that. Nothing was left of Kumochi. The spirit detective glanced up as the woman addressed him.

"Bounty hunter. Send word to King Yama that Flom declares war on the three remaining worlds." The energy the woman emitted was so overwhelming, he didn't even notice her leave.

After glancing around in her absence, Kuwabara looked at the ghostly Washigo. "So," he put away his sword, eyes still quite round from the event. "What's your story?"

* * *

Kayko crumpled the note. She couldn't take it anymore. Why did he do this to her? It had always been that way, but it didn't hurt any less. Mrs. Kayko Yukimura Urameshi, left alone once again to wonder when Yusuke would return... She wondered to herself if he ever thought of her when he was away. 

Kayko was in love with her childhood friend. They braved so many adventures together. Then they got married. Romantic as it may sound, they didn't have the fairytale happy ending.

A rap on the door knocked Kayko from her daydreaming.

Botan expected Kayko to open the door; what she didn't was a Kayko still in her pajamas.

"Oh, Botan." Kayko almost seemed disappointed. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, hi, Kayko! Is Yusuke home?" By the look on Kayko's face, she decided she didn't really want to know the answer. "Um, oh, I guess I'll stop by later?" She stepped back, only to be yanked into the condo.

"He's missing again. You should know. Is he on another one of his missions?" Kayko begged. Yes, Botan had definitely come at a bad time.

"H-honestly, I don't know where he is." Botan shrugged, putting her hands before her face defensively. "He was fired over two years ago! I-I was just about to ask Yusuke to keep an eye open for-"

"Well, if he isn't working for you, what is his excuse to disappear for days at a time, without telling me whats going on?"

"Well, O-!" The ferrywoman gasped. "Hiei! The makai guard sent him to- oh! And he must of asked Yusuke for help! Goodness!" She summoned her oar in a flash. "I'm sorry, Kayko. I've got to tell Koenma-" and she was off.

Mrs. Urameshi stood speechless, gazeing into the sky. Was she really that useless, being the only human in the group with absolutely no power? No wonder she felt so out-of-the-loop when there was a mission.

She shivered. How did it get so cold all of the sudden? After all, this _was _a Japanese August. You know, typically coming with insane humidity, broiling temperatures, cloudless skies, a total nightmare for those without air conditioning. She glanced at the door; the window was coated in frost. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

**Um, please tell me if any of my OCs are becoming sue-ish. Especially that Flom chick; I'm really concerned about her. I love my OCs dearly and their worst fate would be sue-ism. More importantly, gotta protect the canon! Canon is so much easier to write about.**


	4. The First Challenge

**Yup. I love characters like Washigo, too. Then again, he's probably an annoying little pest. Man, canon is so much easier to write because you have a better grasp of how they look and act. I think I prefer canon; its the best way to start with writing.**

They needed him. They really did. Kayko, the guys, Ma, even Raizen. Yusuke had spent his whole life avoiding all responsibility. Now, he had to be there for all of them. And here he was thinking his saving the world days were over.

He shuffled aimlessly through the forest, occasionally kicking a stone. "What do those losers need me for, anyway, now that I'm a normal person?" He muttered to himself, before hearing a noise.

"Oh, hey Hiei," He grunted, noticing the black blur beside him. He gazed up ahead. "Now, where are those dragons? Just lead the way."

"Really, Yusuke. Do you seriously think we can just waltz in there and take them out?" Hiei sauntered beside him.

Yusuke shrugged, not even glancing at him.

"You really are too simple!" The demon snapped, shocked at his friend's idiocy.

"Dude!" Yusuke grabbed his teammate's shoulder, forcing them both to a halt. "What have you got up _your_ ass?" Not that Yusuke was all that charismatic himself at the moment.

Hiei didn't expect that. Usually Yusuke would just laugh it off. He knocked away his hand. "Last time I checked, nothing. Does it look like I've got something up my rear?"

"No, you dork! It means you're bitching at me and _being_ an ass!"

"So what else is new? I'm just being the same bastard I've always been!"

Yusuke stepped forward. "Well, it's really pissing me off!"

"And it's taken you how long to realize that?"

"That's it!" Yusuke shoved Hiei aside and walked away.

"What, you're finished?" Hiei taunted.

"Hell, I am!" Yusuke stormed away. "Finished with you and your superior attitude. You know, if you're so much smarter than me, than why don't you beat those dragons yourself?"

"Did you hear anything I told you?" Hiei chucked a rock at Yusuke, hitting him in the skull. "Demon energy won't work! And the darkness technique wouldn't work against 500 of them!"

"WELL, SUCKS TO BE YOU!" Yusuke spun around, picking up the rock and throwing it right back.

"DAMMIT, DETECTIVE! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY!"

"Watch me!" Yusuke violently gestured and turned away.

"I wouldn't suggest flying solo, right now!" A scratchy unfamiliar voice called from the distance.

"Huh?" The demons glanced around at a nearby clearing. A figure laid on a boulder, puffing smoke rings into the air.

"Dangerous times for demons to be hanging alone, eh?"

_What is he?_ Yusuke clenched his teeth. _He looks like some regular Yakuza underdog, 'bout 30, but he's giving off a weird energy. And what would he be doing in Makai, anyway? _"Who the hell are you?" He approached the clearing.

"Depends on whatcha mean," The stranger shrugged, broad shoulders moving beneath a worn denim jacket. "That sounds like a pretty generic question to me."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's start with the typical. What's your name, are you human or demon, and what do you want?"

"I've lots of names, am neither, and I guess I could use some more cigs." The fighter frowned at the burnt up cigarette, scratching a raven head. The hair was cut extremely short, and cheap studs hung onto both ears, eyebrows, and everywhere else you could fit a reasonable peircing.

"Just list your names, and we'll take a pick. Tell me what species you are, and what you're doing in demon world." Hiei ejected.

"How much spare time ya guys got?" The stranger flicked away the cigarette, counting on gloved fingers. "Okay, my names, lesee... Great Old One, Ancient Wonder, Savior of Mogen, Lightning Master, Dark Lightning Wonder- hey, that don't make sense. How can lightning be dark? Have ya guys heard of such a stupid thing in your life? Bulldog, Lasiif, Wolf, Takashi, and my personal favorite, Rocky."

"We'll just call you 'Takashi', then," Yusuke sighed. "Wait! What the hell is Mogen?"

Takashi sat up, wide-eyed. Yusuke noticed a nasty scar, right across Takashi's brow. "Ya guys don't know?"

Hiei glared. "What is it to you?"

"AHAHAHA!" Takashi burst out laughing, doubling over and pounding on the boulder. "Ya demons crack me up, ya know! Y'all think ya can just storm in, crash a dragon party without knowing about Mogen? Stop! Stop it! HAHA!"

"Just shut up and tell us what it is." Hiei growled.

"It don't exist." Takashi stared at the two as if they were idiots.

"Well, what's the point?" Hiei snapped. "I thought you said-"

"But it _did_ exist. It _was_ the final world."

Yusuke sighed. He didn't like that Takashi character. _He makes no sense. He talks in circles, and makes more questions than he answers. He's probably dangerous, too. _No shit.

"It's a long story, though. I'm kinda busy, got to bring Mogen back to life n' all." Takashi stood back up.

"Wait." Hiei demanded. "Would what was Mogen now be called 'The Netherworld?'"

Yusuke goggled at Hiei. _If that's true..._

"I can't tell ya how many millions of lives have been lost because of that." Takashi grunted. "Yea, it's true. And we won't have a problem setting up a new Mogen right here-"

"Not on my watch!" Yusuke leapt at Takashi. The next thing he knew, his face was smashed against the boulder.

Hiei whipped the bandages from around his arm, when he felt some force pin it against a nearby tree.

"See?" Takashi smirked. "No problem at all. Two o' the most powerful demons in Makai can't fight just _one_ dragon."

_Oh, God!_ Yusuke finally realized the full weight of the situation.

* * *

"Where are those keys?" Kayko searched her purse. She checked under the seats, in the ignition, they were nowhere to be found. In despair, she rested on the in the drivers seat. 

_Close your eyes, deep breath._ From all the times it had helped her sleep at night, it didn't help her this time. This time there was a nagging voice in the back of her head constantly screaming that this wasn't right.

She opened her eyes again, watching the frost on her windshield. What was going on? _I was hoping I could go to Genkai, ask her what's going on. _She looked down at the ignition, blinking.

There were the keys.

_I-impossible! I checked it three times!_ She took a deep breath and closed here eyes again.

_Turn._ She thought subconsciously. An involuntary will.

They jangled. She opened her eyes, studying the keys hanging innocently from the ignition. _Turn_. The thought willed rebelliously. Slowly, deliberately, the key turned on its own.

The engine started.

Kayko gasped. "Oh, my god." She clutched her chest, allowing a few minutes to recover before pulling out of the parking lot.

She turned onto the freeway. _I need to talk to Genkai, Shizuru, Yukina, somebody! This is getting really weird. _

The hours passed by as the road wrapped around the mountains, slowly becoming more and more icy. As she slowed down, the car stopped moving all together. She floored the gas pedal, but the car merely rocked back and forth.

"Geez!" She slammed the door open and checked the wheels. They were almost flat, stuck between the ice. "It's this cold weather. The air in the tires-oh!" Kayko slid back into the car.

The road was probably closed by now; it was a blizzard outside. Who knows how long the blizzard would take, much less for someone to find her! If she could walk down to the bus stop and gas station... It was only three kilometers away.

Kayko pulled on her gloves, abandoned her car, and disappeared into the growing whiteout.


	5. WorstCase Scenario

**Heh, that update took a while, yeah. **

"Global warming my ass!" Genkai snatched the banging doors, her tiny body struggling against the wind. Yukina rushed to her side, helping the master finally slam the doors shut.

"Uh!'' Both women collapsed to the floor as Kuwabara latched the windows shut. "Guess I'm getting old," Genkai panted. "Wasn't it 90 degrees outside just a while ago?"

"And is it just me, or is the earth losing its life force?" Shizuru sat down at the tatami floor, listening to the howling wind.

A small boy sat beside her, shivering in his filthy red-striped t shirt. "Huh? Its life force?" He glanced at her, puzzled.

"Hey, Washigo," Kuwabara sat down beside him. "The weather started acting weird right after I fought Kumochi. He or that one lady Flom might have had something to do with it." Genkai and Yukina gathered into the circle, both looking intrigued. "Tell us everything you know about Kumochi or anybody working with him."

"U-um." Washigo glanced at the others. Being a pickpocket, he especially hated being center of attention. It felt almost as if he had been caught red-handed, even when he hadn't done anything.

"K-Kumochi-sama made me steal stuff and he pawned them off. I was very scared of him. I don't think he was with the Yakuza. But he had a fighter, too. His name is Takashi."

"Where did you live?" Genkai demanded. She hugged her arms to her chest.

"In his hotel. It was out of business for years. I don't know why he didn't use it. He had lots of money."

"Yeah, he was a multi-millionaire," Kuwabara looked confused. "I doubt all he had was an abandoned hotel. I don't think just a kid could make him that much money, either. What about Takashi?"

"Oh I like Takashi!" Washigo's attitude immediately changed. "He does the fighting and stuff whenever me or Kumochi gets in trouble! He is strong too! He stood up too when Kumochi was being mean to me." Washigo beamed at the thought of his hero.

"What's his last name? What else does he do?" Kuwabara looked like he had struck gold.

"I dunno. He goes missing a lot, sometimes for a whole week." Washigo busied himself picking at a small hole in his shirt.

"Hmm, nobody else that you know of?"

When Washigo shook his head in reply Kuwabara got to his feet. "Then I gotta find this Takashi fellow."

"Wait!" The boy jumped to his feet and snatched the edge of Kuwabara's Hawaiian t shirt. "Mr. Kuwabara! You aren't going to arrest Takashi, are you?"

"I dunno, kid." Kuwabara removed his shirt from the ten-year-old's fist as gently as he could. "I might have to."

"Please, Mr. Kuwabara! He didn't do anything wrong! He's my best friend!" Washigo hiccuped, fighting the urge to cry. Yukina stared at him sympathetically as he sniffled and chocked back his sobs..

Finally, he burst into tears."I wanna go home!" Washigo broke into hysterics and buried his face into his dirty collar.

Yukina got to her feet to lead the howling boy from the room. "Here. I'll get you some hot tea and a change of clothes."

"I have a couple of men's yakata." Genkai called after them. "Kinda big, but it'll do until his clothes get washed."

Shizuru glanced at her brother. "Why are you so interested about Takashi, bro?"

Kuwabara stared into the fireplace."'Cause he might be our only lead."

* * *

"No way!" Koenma kicked down an entire stack of papers from his desk. "We found dragon presence in Ningenkai about 13 years ago, and bust our butts to get them out before they do anything! And before we can detect where they are, they up and leave and earth turns into an ice box!" He banged his tiny fists on his desk.

"I think they took a large source of energy from Ningenkai, sir." Ayame looked just short of panic herself. "And it seems there is more unique human spirit activity than normal." She glanced at her report.

"But which sources?" Koenma squeezed his oversized head between his hands. "'Anything could've happened!"

"Koenma!" A mess of blue hair stormed into Koenma's office. "Kuwabara seems to have beat Kumochi. But Yusuke is helping Hiei on the Makai assignment! Is this weather normal this time of year?" She looked like she had quite a flight; every heaving pant blew another clump of blue from her raw pink face.

"What? Botan!" Koenma's pacifier almost fell from his mouth. "You don't even follow up with Kuwabara with a big assignment like this?! You should be fired just for that!"

"B-but.." An already exasperated Botan looked taken aback. Being the nervous wreck that he was, even Koenma wouldn't speak like that to his assistants. "I-I didn't know itwassuchabigassignment..." She whined. Her boss glared at her. "Well, I mean... Kuwabara's done such a terrific job with some of the upper A-class troublemakers that I thought a little B-class wouldn't-"

"Koenma, sir!" Ayame looked wide-eyed at the report.

"Not now! We are in a crisis!" He pointed at Botan. "If you-"

"Koenma, sir!" George rushed into the office in a sing-song tone, followed by several other ogres carrying large stacks of papers. "I got you some more ink," He held up a parcel. "I noticed that you were low."

"I was going to follow up on Kuwabara! I just needed-"

"Seriously, sir! You will not believe this!"

"The death toll in Ningenkai is rising! Hypothermia, power failure taking a toll on hospitals, slippery rodes-"

"Ferry girls just can't fly in this weather!"

"AS YOU CAN SEE," Koema screamed. "WE ARE ALL IN THE MIDDLE OF WORST- CASE SCENARIO! WHY CAN'T I JUST QUIT?!"

The crowded room instantly hushed.

"Botan!" The ferry woman jumped as he pointed at her. "Follow up on Kuwabara this instant! No ifs, ands, or buts!"

"Ayame! Gather some stats. Let's see exactly what we're looking at. Pronto!"

"Ogres! Take care of the petty work, double time!"

Everyone went away with their orders.

"Wait! Ogre!" George stopped in his tracks; he was just about to take a quick unwinding break. "Get me some black coffee. Strong as it gets!"

In this state, George didn't feel now was the good time to reprimand his boss. He got to work."This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

"Lord Mukuro." The woman's watch duty was nearly over for the day. She and her former general balanced atop the Guard.

"Kirin. Don't you think that ship has sailed by now?" Kirin's former master stared blankly ahead.

He bowed his head. Old habits die hard, especially the sentimental ones. "The first lesson I learned in your service was respecting the enemy. I honor my lord as Raizen's men honor him still."

"Of course," Mukuro nodded. "However you see fit.

"Now, we must find what this new energy is, that made its way into Makai yesterday." She folded her arms.

"We are afraid to approach it."

"Yes, and whatever came through is hiding all its energy." She agreed.

"We will send a message to Spirit World. But right now," Kirin motioned her to follow. "There's something you need to see."

**Hope u guys liked it some! Please con-crit! I wanna learn to write better!**


	6. The Threat

**Chapter 6 Woot!! We finally find out what happened to Kayko-chan! And OMG, Tiemiosho's updating!**

**kaillinne arami: You must really like my stuff! I actually wrote Washigo in the first place just to have that poor adorable little kid appeal. And YES! Loooove KuwaYukina 333 But there's already so much to play into this story, and I'm no Tolkien, so I'm submitting a separate two-shot just for them! It's called 'Secret Longing.' Dumb name, but... ANYWAY! On with the story!  
**

Kirin led Mukuro to the bottom floor. "What is it, Kirin?" Mukuro asked impatiently. Like the masked ex-general he was, Kirin seldom failed to inform everything to her in minute detail.

"A human woman," he replied. "You might want to speak to her."

Mukuro stared suspiciously at her former general. "Why?" Why would she waste her time speaking to this human off duty?

They neared the room. Mukuro distinctly heard a commotion behind the door, as if _another_ demon brawl was taking place.

_A human? What human possession would be so valuable for the guard members to fight over?_ That was her first thought as she gave Kirin an inquiring stare. He gingerly opened the door.

A frightened and agitated group of demons struggled to contain the thrashing woman. Mukuro stared calmly at her as several surgical instruments shattered onto the stone floor.

She was spiritually gifted; no wonder she gave those demons a hard time. The woman ceased her struggle as she spotted Mukuro. Her bloodshot brown eyes widened. Was it in awe, fear, curiosity, disgust? It merely took the eyes of a human to remind Mukuro of the fright she looked.

"Let me take care of it." Mukuro waved her hand to excuse the others from the room. Kirin glanced at her curiously one last time as he shut the door behind himself and the puzzled demons.

The women were left to the silence of the dark medical room. Carefully stepping over broken glass and machinery, Mukuro's eyes remained on the human. She stared back, half warily and half in rebellion.

"You have damaged a lot of expensive equipment. Don't you realize we're doing this for your safety?"

The woman averted her eyes, staring at her hands as she rubbed them obsessively. Mukuro spotted the glisten of a diamond.

She sighed impatiently. "Why are you fighting us?"

The woman stopped rubbing her hands, taking a deep breath. "It's my husband."

Mukuro held her steady gaze. "He's in Makai?"

The woman nodded.

"We'll find him, anyhow. It is our job to detect humans who stray here and return them home."

"No." The woman shook her head, tangled chestnut hair swishing along her face. "You don't understand. He's part demon."

She already knew, then? "What's his name?" Mukuro shifted on her feet.

"Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi."

* * *

_They need me. All of them._ Yusuke tossed a knife into a nearby tree. _They think I'm frickin' Jesus Christ._ He clenched his fist. He didn't want to be Superman. 

Yusuke sat alongside Hiei, glancing up at the overhanging cliffs above. There was one way out of the small ravine, and Takashi guarded it.

"Them kappa looked like shit," Yusuke murmured, carving a sharp end of a stick. An army of knuckers had passed by an hour ago.

"Don't worry," Takashi leaned on a convenient boulder, eyes lazily half-shut. "You won't see much of them. The job will pretty much do itself."

"Huh?" Yusuke sluggishly sat up. "What job?"

Takashi smirked. "Ya know, it's interesting, humans and demons. A pinch of dragon's energy could kill a demon, but it's essential for a human's life force."

"What!?" Hiei snarled at Takashi.

"Yep. There's almost always been dragons hiding somewhere in Ningenkai. Giving enough energy to keep the planet from freezing over, and little enough to let demons roam when they come through. Funny how all life must maintain such a delicate balance. Kinda reminds me of, what's that one movie...?" The captor trailed off lazily.

Yusuke stared at Takashi, shoving the stick in the ground. "Whats your point?"

"My point is," Takashi sneered. "Ya can't beat us. That is, unless ya wanna say goodbye to Ningenkai."

-----

Mukuro had felt this sort of energy only a few times before, whenever Hiei summoned his dragon. But it seemed much older, more powerful. A pure dragon.

"If we can find Hiei, chances are he knows how to find your husband." She searched through the chest, handing Kayko a change of clothes.

"You know that much about him..." Kayko stared aimlessly at her armload.

"His life is practically an open book," Mukuro chuckled. "It's hard to think now, that I imagined Raizen's heir being more...regal." Mukuro stared thoughtfully into space, slowly closing the chest.

Yusuke had never told her anything like that! Kayko stepped into her hakama. What else was he not telling her?

"You offered to help find him," Kayko pulled up the skirt, tying it around her waist. "Why?"

"Just about every demon here," Mukuro smiled wistfully, "holds some level of respect for him." She grabbed a small bag. "I'm no exception."

* * *

"Koenma, sir! We just can't investigate Ningenkai. It's nuts out there! Its getting worse by the hour!" 

The prince's head was spinning. "At this rate, the whole planet'll be like Antartica in a few days..."

"Koenma!" A swarm of ogres scrambled into the office. "Kurama's here!"

What?! How'd he-? "Send him in, then. Stat!"

They promptly parted to let the redhead through.

"Am I glad you're here!" Koenma said in quite a contrary tone. "What's up?"

"Vast energy is escaping. It's getting bad. You don't know?"

"Yeah, but we don't know how!"

"However," Kurama glanced behind himself at the woman making her way through the ferry girls and ogres.

She towered over the small crowd by at least five more feet. Her ragged gray hair trailed behind, like her cloak. Flom stared blankly at Koenma before glancing at the wall above him.

"Yes?" The prince glanced from her to Kurama.

"Yama wanted the dragons to withdraw." Her voice was all but gone. She peered back down her nose at Koenma. "So they did. He never considered what that would do to Ningenkai."

"What did you take?" Koenma shot up in panic. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Its not anything we stole. At one point or another, there has always been a dragon living unseen among humans. Do you believe earth could cope with losing such life force?"

Koenma sunk back into his seat. His whole body felt drenched in ice and his legs ceased to exist for a moment.

"What I desire is the destruction of Yama's creations as well as him." She spun on her heels. "It shall be fulfilled within a fortnight."

"W-wuh..." Koenma's legs returned, yet he felt as if he had sprinted a mile.

"My words are plain." With that, the woman was gone.

**And Kurama appears. I'm sure fangirls are happy to see that! I just needed to find some way to fit him into the story, 'cuz damn! He is so difficult to write!**


	7. Out of the Shadows

**Well, I made a chapter without dividing scenes for once. It was a bitch, but it turned out much much better, methinks.  
(Before you read) Japanese culture tidbit: Japanese people shower before entering baths and/or springs as bathwater is often shared (often at the same time).****  
**

**The Final World, Chapter 7—Out of the Shadows**

The red Makai sunset never failed to haunt Mukuro. You couldn't tell where the bloody sun ended and the equally scarlet skies began. The gray clouds absorbing the bloody light and darkening the sky. Most had retreated over the year. Until recently, it wasn't often that Mukuro had seen the sun. Makai still had that dark beauty it was famous for; just a different kind.

She could only imagine the affect it had on Kayko. A human, completely new to the said "dark beauty" this world held, even in this time of change. The demon glanced sidelong at the human woman. She took the time curiously studying the reactions of the young visitor.

Kayko's eyes were wide in awe, fear, reflecting the red light that scattered into the black forest below. Both women stood atop the final rocky hill that divided the ragged wasteland ahead and the forest behind them. They took their time to look back at dusk before heading into the border of what once was Lord Raizen's territory.

"Let's move." Mukuro turned back to the unmarked path, as her travel companion took one last glance at the setting sun. It was so different from anything she had ever seen. And yet...it reminded her of that evening almost two years ago. Yusuke had come home, finally, she embraced him. That was the happiest moment of her life. After all these adventures, heartbreak, deceit, drama, finally a reunion. As romantic as that sounds, it was hardly a fairytale ending.

Yusuke wanted to fight, that being his very passion in life. But he would rather be with Kayko...or so she thought. She wasn't sure which he loved more; there were so many times he left her guessing. Yet it didn't matter. She loved him, and she wanted him to be happy. That's what married people want, right? But there were so many times Kayko wondered if she would ever hold Yusuke again, throw her arms around his neck, relieved that he was okay. This was one of those times.

_Yusuke,_ she prayed for the millionth time, _please...please be okay. _Kayko stared into the diamond around her finger. Diamonds were the symbol of true love, because they lasted forever. She would love him forever, and that gift meant he would love her forever. He just had some distractions, like saving the world for instance. One day, this would all be over and they could finally enjoy their marriage. They would make it, somehow. Kayko laughed bitterly. _Dream on..._ She and Yusuke were both tempting fate, as they had been for the last four years of their lives.

She sighed with one last look at the sun and slowly followed Mukuro into valley after hill after valley, as if she was sinking and bobbing into a vast black ocean of trees. One particularly steep valley brought with it a pleasant surprise.

"What luck!" Kayko smiled at the steam rising from below. The water then condensed and clung to the black pine needles of the trees, who vainly tried to hide this luxury. "A hot spring!" She removed her shoes, set them on the boulder, and searched for a place to wash herself before relaxing in this bubbling haven.

"Forget washing," Mukuro called after her, "there wouldn't be a shower within miles, anyhow." She wanted to keep on moving. But how could she until she knew how to find Hiei or this strange new dragon, much less what to do to survive the supposed encounter. All she could do was wait, and think.

"I guess you're right." Kayko stared at the waters and slowly made her way down towards them. "Not very many have been here, anyway, it seems." Once she had navigated through the steep rocks, she stepped from her hakama and removed her kimono.

Mukuro stared long and hard at the young woman below. Kayko's body was taintless, beautiful, pure. Unmarked. And she, Mukuro, had never before felt so filthy.

"What is it?" Kayko slipped into the water and called up to Mukuro. "Are you going to wash up?"

Mukuro modestly stepped back, shaking her head. She had just about never seen another woman's body. This sudden comparison put her own to shame as she discovered womankind's one great shortcoming: vanity.

She never looked close, but she figured she looked hideous. Had she ever looked into a mirror that hard? Passing around the sunken clearing, she spotted a tiny pond of spring water, the source spilling in from above. Mukuro ripped the veil from the right side of her face, staring hard at it. The flesh on her face was all but melted away at one side. Her darkened burnt skin, ridged, sunken. Her lidless staring eye. She pulled down her shirt. Her body was just the same. One breast was almost completely melted away, bits and pieces missing from the other. A machine overlapped her fleshless shoulder. Her limbs had been completely scorched away where the acid had greedily ate down to her bones.

Mukuro shamefully covered herself. Why must she pay this price?

She had actually shown this to Hiei. She left her own body to his judgement. What did he think of it? But...why would he care? Why did it matter? She did what she did, because she had to. To preserve whatever dignity she had left as a slave to her own father.

"Mukuro...are you okay?" Kayko stood behind her, fully clothed. How long had she been there? In response to Mukuro's silence, Kayko stared at the ground. "How did it happen?" She finally asked.

Mukuro needn't ask what Kayko meant. She had seen her, and Mukuro had never felt so humiliated.

The former demon lord glanced back at the human. She sighed and turned away. Mukuro wasn't about to give away something so personal, but Kayko deserved an answer. "I brought it upon myself." She simply answered.

And Kayko asked no further. She stood in her place, silent and uneasy at this predicament. She could hardly imagine the life of a demon; to be honest, she never really thoght about it. This was silly. Yukina, Kurama, Hiei, they were demons, and her friends. She often forgot that they were demon. Even Yusuke! Why hadn't she thought of that?

Demons tend to like to fight more, usually. She knew it wasn't always true, but it just came more natural than for humans. Many of them lived for so long that it would be hard for them to have strong relationships. In fact, if Yusuke was such a powerful S-class demon, chances are he would outlive her by a very long time.

Kayko's eyes glassed over. There was no way it could turn out as a happy ending. She would age, while Yusuke would stay young. Kayko knew she shouldn't worry about it so soon, but she was the type to fret ahead of schedule over everything. College, family, and all these stupid things most humans don't have to worry about.

_But who knows?_ A silent tear rolled down her cheek as Mukuro stared inquisitively at her. _With all these dangerous close calls, maybe he won't be the one outliving me after all..._ Kayko bowed her head, wiping tears on her sleeve.

_Overhead _

_Around the world,_

_Golden is the day_

_Princess of the universe_

_Your burden is the way._

_So there is a better time_

_We'll be born today_

_A gypsy child at daybreak_

_A king for a day_

_Out of the shadows_

_And into the sun_

_Dreams of the past_

_As the old ways are done_

_Oh, there is beauty_

_And surely there is pain_

_But we must endure it_

_To live again_

_--Iron Maiden, "Out of the Shadows" _

**  
**

**No, this is not yuri-slash (But now that you mention it...evil grin ...it'd be intriguing...dirty girl thoughts) ahem now for Tiemiosho's fanfic grading system thingamabob. Reviews are great, but I wish it'd tell me more. So I devised a 5-Point system that's fairly simple. Each category is rated 1-10 (10 is highest).**

**Theme--Is the storyline original? Do the events seem to have meaning so far? Do the conflicts suit the specific characters who face them?  
**

**Plot--Is it organized well? Does the events make sense? Do I keep within the same time frame or do I jump forward and backwards constantly?  
**

**Canon--Basically, are they in-character?  
**

**OCs--How original are they? Do they fit in to the story to help move the plot along?  
**

**Style--Is this story fun to read? Is the wording easy to understand and are you as a reader gripped and feel like you're witnessing the story instead of reading about it? BTW, how's my grammar?  
**

**Just list the categories in ur review and rate 1-10, like I said before. I'll be even happier if you elaborate on why, but it's OK. I hate explaining my answers too. **

**  
**


End file.
